Raining or Sprinkling?
by yatozai
Summary: Is it raining or sprinkling? The Fairy Tail kids debate on it.


_**I got my inspiration from the hilarious yet super adorable YouTube video called "you poked my heart" xD Seriously, go watch it if you haven't! It's only 2 minutes lol I thought it would be funny to write it but Fairy Tail style lmao Hope you enjoy! Btw, if I didn't mention in the story; Igneel, Tatsu, Silver, and Asuna are 3, Umi is 2, and Akane is 4.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I can barely keep my grades up, what makes people think I can create/own a world popular anime like Fairy Tail? xD I also don't own the video either, obviously lol**_

Almost everyone had just gotten back from a mission and the guild decided to relax and have some fun. The men (and Cana) were drinking, the women were chatting, and the kids were going crazy. Nothing new around here.

It started raining an hour ago and it gave them even more reason to stay at the guild to have fun with their Fairy Tail family. And (after reassuring a pregnant and emotional Juvia that the rain wasn't her fault) that's what they did.

Little 4-year-old Igneel Dragneel was play-wrestling with little Silver Fullbuster when he heard a clap of thunder from outside. They stopped what they were doing and, being the little troublemakers they were, headed to the guild doors to investigate. That is, until...

"Hey! Where do you think you two are going?!" Lucy said as she grabbed both of them by the neck of their jackets, pulling them back away from the doors.

"Mommy" Igneel whined, "We just wanted to go see wat tha noise was!"

"Igneel, you know you're not suppose to go anywhere where I can't see you." Lucy scolded

"Yes. You too, Silver." Juvia said, joining them.

"But mama!" Silver started to whine

"No buts. It's cold and sprinkling outside and we don't want you guys getting sick." Lucy said.

"It's spwinklin'?" Ignel asked curiously, "W'as spwinklin'?"

"It's when water is falling lightly from the sky, like it is right now." Lucy explained.

"Ooh, otay!" and "Cool!" were the responses the women got before the little boys ran off to play once again.

"Children." Juvia said, chuckling lovingly.

Lucy laughed and said, "Yup. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

About 10 minutes later, the rest of the kids started joining in with Silver and Igneel's game; one that consisted of them all holding each other's shirts and being pulled along by the leader, which was Igneel. Their little "train" consisted of Igneel, Umi & Silver Fullbuster, Tatsu Redfox, and Asuna Dreyer (Mira and Laxus' daughter).

They were later joined by Akane Fernandes. Akane had more of her father, Jellal's, personality. She was calm, collected, and polite. The whole guild was surprised as they watched her grow through the years, especially knowing who her mother was. Though like her mother, she is always relied on by the other kids, especially when they get into trouble. The only thing she seemed to get from her mother was her red hair...that, and her tendancy to turn into a "meanie monster" when angered, as described by the other kids.

"Wat you guys doin'?" she asked as she approached them.

"We pwayin' Fowow Igneel!" Igneel exclaimed.

"Cool! I wan' pway! But yous guys wanna go out and pway when it's not wainin' anymowe?" Akane asked.

"Wha's wainin''?" Igneel asked.

"Is when wata falls down fwom the sky!"

"Wha'? No, tha's sprinklin'!"

"Wa's tha'?" Akane asked.

"When wata falls down fwom the sky! Duh. Is spwinklin'." he stated.

"No, is wainin'." she said, calmly.

"No, is spwinklin'!" Igneel shouted, drawing the attention of Juvia, Lucy, and Levy who sat nearby watching the kids.

"No, is wainin'." Akane said, emphasising the word and leaning in towards Igneel's face causing him to move his hands towards her face, as if to grab it, before putting them down.

"No, is spwinklin'!" he exclaimed.

"No, is wainin'!" she said back.

"My mom tol' me is spwinklin'!" Igneel said, not wanting to back down.

"Is was... _wainin_ '." Akane said, once again.

"No," he started to say but then Akane interrupted

"Yes it-a-it-a-is." Akane stumbled over her words.

"My-my mom told me it was spwinklin', not wainin'!" he shouted.

"My mom said it is... _wainin_ '." Akane said calmly. The women were watching the scene, trying to hold back their laughter at how adorable and hilarious it was, not making a single move to stop the argument going on. Levy even pulled out a camera and was recording the whole thing.

"No, my mom tol' me is spwinklin." Igneel stated once more, determined not to back down.

"Because my mom did say wainin'." Akane said, confidently. She was not backing down from this either.

"No my mom say, is _spwinklin_ '!"

"Because see is wainin'." Akane said, pointing a finger at Igneel before poking him near his eye, causing Igneel to yelp.

"Ow!" he screeched, slapping her hand away and rubbing his eye, "You poke my...my..." he stumbled.

Asuna spoke up and said, "My mom...my mommy said..." she quietly started before she was interrupted by Umi.

"Is..say-say sowwy...to Iggy." Umi said to Akane, her best friend and started poking her in the arm until she apologized. Which didn't happen.

"...spwinklin'.." Asuna finished saying.

"My mom say is wainin'!" Tatsu chimed in before being blocked out by Igneel.

"My mom say is spwinklin'!" Igneel shouted, never one to use his 'inside voice'.

"My mommy was da one who say..." Asuna started again.

"No. It is not, is wainin'." Akane said to Igneel, standing up straight before putting her hands on her hips. Igneel was getting fed up and reached up again, attempting to grab Akane's cheeks before Umi pushed him back a step.

"Stop! _Stahhhp_..." Umi said, breathily, getting tired of all this fighting.

"Is spwinklin ou'side, Umi!" Igneel said, trying to convince her.

"My mommy said..." Poor Asuna started saying once again before being blocked out, once more.

"Is wainin', Iggy." Umi said gently to Igneel. She knew Akane was right but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt her friend's feelings.

"No, is not!"

"Yes, it _is_." Akane said determinedly and pointed a finger at him, getting fed up.

"No, you pwetty! And you'we not weal, I'm weal." Igneel said harshly, glaring at Akane. The women were having an extremely hard time holding in their laughter.

"Watch! Watch. We gon go out thewe an' see it..." Umi tried to reason with Igneel.

"I'm not seeing anymowe..." Igneel responded.

"Watch...watch, is not gon is..." she stumbled over her words, "Watch. We gon' go out thewe an' watch..." Umi said, doing her best to try and calm the situation.

"It was just wainin'!" Igneel yelled.

"Because is _wainin_ '." Akane said slowly, like she was talking to a child. Which she was.

"No is not! It jus' wained!" Igneel yelled.

"It gets wainy!" Akane said, she emphasized by poking him in the chest.

"Ow..." Igneel exclaimed, holding his chest as if he were in pain. Which, to a kid, they probably were. Ya know. In their own kid way.

"Is wainin'." Akane said quietly, feeling bad but still not willing to give up.

"Awe you okay?" Umi asked Igneel, trying to comfort him by rubbing his arm and chest where he was poked.

Igneel, as all kids do, got very emotional and continued holding his chest and said, "You poked my heawt..." he said, sadly.

"Is okay." Umi said, rubbing his arm to comfort him.

"You poked my heawt..." Igneel said once again, backing away from them. Umi followed him, trying to help with whatever damage was done.

"Tuwn awound, an' then I gon' - I gon' look behind you..." she said, going behind him to help him with his pain. "Okay...'Kane don't do that" she said to Akane, before going back to tending to Igneel, "Okay, thewe..." Umi said, rubbing Igneel's back to ease his pain.

"She poked my heawt..." he said once more.

"Turn awound, Iggy...I help..." Umi said, continuing to try and nurse Igneel back to normal.

The women decided it was time to step in, though that didn't stop them from continuing to laugh. "Okay kids, what happened?" Lucy asked, even though she witnessed everything.

"She poked my heawt, mommy..." Igneel said, rushing into his mother's arms while Juvia picked up Umi, who laid her head down on her shoulder.

"Aww, it's okay." she said, raising his little hand to kiss it and then kissed his forehead as well, "I'm sure you'll live. You're a tough boy, aren't you?"

"Yea, mommy!" Igneel said, heart pain gone and happy once more.

"Now, what was going on?" Juvia asked the kids.

"Iggy said it was spwinklin' when it wasn't! It's wainin'!" Akane said, upset.

"No, is spwinklin'!" Igneel shouted.

"Okay, kids. Look. Sprinkling and raining is the same thing. They just have different names. But it still does the same thing. Water falls down from the sky. So you both were right, okay?" Lucy explained. There were differences but she knew that you had to agree with kids, if you wanted arguing to stop. Its their way or the high way.

"Weally?" Igneel and Akane said together.

"Yes, really. So both of you say sorry to each other." Lucy said.

"I sowwy..." Akane said, upsettingly, "I sowwy I pok'ed youws heawt..."

"Is okay..." Igneel said before Lucy gave him a look, "I sowwy too for bein' mean..."

"Is okay...we's still fwiends, wight?" Akane asked.

He nodded, "Yeah! We's all fwiends!" Igneel said, happily.

"Okay, now that that's settled, who wants to go get some cookies from Mira-san?" Levy asked excitedly.

A bunch of "Me, Me, Me!"s were heard before the kids ran off to the back kitchen where Mira was, the girls following and giggling behind them. Kids were so entertaining.

 _ **This was fun but a pain to write xD Sorry for any mistakes or anything out of place with the video! It was slightly hard to understand some of their dialogue, so I improvised on some parts lol And it's also almost 1am so I didn't try to hard to dig in to what they were saying xD I don't know why I always write things at such late time haha**_

 _ **I also decided to do this thing where I add in a name of one of my favorite characters from a different anime. I'm sure you all know where Asuna is from xD Hope you still enjoyed! Leave a review if you did! :D haha**_


End file.
